


i promise

by wincestjel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Weecest, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestjel/pseuds/wincestjel
Summary: I promise.The words were uttered as rings were slid onto fingers. Two brothers, alone at the edge of a forest, hidden away from the horrors of the world; sheltered by black metal and an old leather jacket. One falling asleep, curled up against the other with strands of too-long brown hair in his eyes. On his hand, a silver ring. On his brother’s, one identical.No matter where I go, or who I become, I promise.





	i promise

It’s a night like any other. Quiet. Of course, there are crickets chirping and trees swaying in the wind, but aside from that the night is silent. And not just literally, but metaphorically, too. It’s been a while since the Winchesters had picked up on a case, and the down time resulting from the lack of a hunt is something Dean isn’t complaining about. Because of it, he’s had the time to formulate a plan, to iron out every wrinkle and to make sure it’ll all run smoothly.

It’s a night like any other, except for the two brothers huddled together in an ice-cold car with their father’s jacket wrapped haphazardly around them both. Sam and Dean Winchester, who have always been a bit more than  _ just _ brothers. Sam, who is only months away from leaving his life behind and Dean, who is blind to that fact. Dean, who has other plans in mind. 

Hidden away, buried beneath layers of fabric and tucked into a side pocket is a small bag, and in that bag, a pair of matching rings. They’re nothing fancy, but they mean the world to Dean and, if all goes well, will mean the same to Sam. 

“Hey, Sammy?” Dean’s whisper breaks the comfortable silence and Sam looks up, twists around to face his brother as best as he can. 

“Hm?” is his response. He’s practically asleep. His eyelids are heavy, his hair’s in his face, but he’s smiling. 

“Got a question for you.”

At that, Sam wakes up a little. He presses himself more against Dean, if even possible, and tucks his long legs closer to his chest. He yawns, then turns his head and kisses his brother’s arm. “What is it?”

There’s a grin on Dean’s face, one Sam can hardly see in the darkness surrounding them. “Sit up a second?”

“Don’t wanna.”  
“C’mon, Sammy. It’ll be worth it.” The words and the gentle nudge that follows earn a groan from Sam, but he obeys. He pushes his bangs from his eyes and sits up. “Look at me.”

“What are you doing, Dean?”

There’s a bit of shuffling, and Dean pulls a velvet, drawstring bag from his pocket. He holds it out to his brother, the smile on his face only widening despite the fluttering in his stomach. “Look inside, baby.”

And Sam does. He reaches in, pulls out the rings and, not quite understanding at first, he frowns. “What is this, De?”

“You know, for a smart kid, you’re kind of an idiot. What do you do with rings, Sammy?”

“Shut up, I’m tired,” he grumbles, then pauses, his eyes widening and his heart swelling because-- “oh my God,  _ Dean.” _

Dean doesn’t have to say another word, because now Sam understands. His eyes are watery and he doesn’t hesitate to lean in when Dean’s hands find the sides of his face. They’re kissing, Sam’s crying, and he’ll deny it until he’s blue in the face, but Dean tears up a little too. 

“It’s a promise,” Dean whispers against Sam’s lips, a hand sliding to the back of his head, through his hair. He clears his throat and again, he presses his lips to Sam’s. It’s hard to get much done with how widely the two of them are smiling, though. “Like, y’know, getting engaged. Married. Except without the suits and the cake and the party. And you don’t have to accept it, Sam. You don’t have to feel like--” 

But he’s interrupted by a kiss, one that tastes of salt and  _ Sam.  _ Sam, who kisses with all the force of a hungry, crying infant. Whose hands are gripping Dean’s shirt and pulling him closer. Who slowly starts to pull away, tears in his eyes and the brightest smile Dean’s ever seen on his face.

Sam takes one of Dean’s hands in his own, and his shaking fingers make it a bit difficult to slide the ring on like he wants to. Dean picks up on this and helps, his smile fond. 

“I promise,” Sam whispers, but his voice breaks off at the end. It’s only slightly, enough that Dean almost misses it. “No matter where I go, or who I become, I promise I’ll always be yours.” 

What Dean doesn’t know is that now there’s an ache in Sam’s chest, a darkness eating away at his heart. In months, he’ll be gone. Away; off to college where he can start over, get a taste of normal. Away from monsters, hunting, from a father who can’t know the truth about his sons. He’s crying again, but these tears aren’t happy. They’re pained, because Sam knows what Dean doesn’t. 

He knows that, more likely than not, he won’t be able to keep his promise. 

But as the ring slides onto his finger, and as Dean’s calloused hands brush against his own (somehow softer than anything), he isn’t thinking about the future. He’s thinking about the here and the now, about  _ Dean. _

They fall into each other, all hands and mouths. Fingers fumbling with buttons, with zippers. Fabric is pushed off of shoulders and their kisses never break for more than a few seconds. A few minutes more, and Sam’s gasping, Dean’s groaning, and their hands are locked tight, silver against silver. A few minutes  _ more _ , and they’re both panting, still naked and messy, and the grins on their faces are practically bright enough to light up the darkness of the night. 

The night ends the way it began; quiet, peaceful, with Sam curled up against his brother’s chest, wrapped up in his arms and his jacket and his  _ love _ . As his head lolls to the side, as his body relaxes, he’s dimly aware of the quiet words Dean utters while pressing a kiss to the top of Sam’s head.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr under the same name! (wincestjel)


End file.
